coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1002 (26th August 1970)
Plot Annie rushes round, readying herself for Billy's return. Lucille wonders what things will be like, saying that Annie and Billy don't get on but Emily says that all that's behind them now. Betty, Len and Albert wonder why Billy is returning. When Albert says he's probably got a girl pregnant, Annie overhears him and orders him to leave the Rovers. Annie confides in Len that she's worried for the reason behind the return. Elsie gives Sandra a hard time over her nights out. Lucille, Sandra and Bet plan to go to a party. Maggie is distracted, thinking about Les. Billy returns, two hours late, and is introduced to Betty. Annie is pleased to see him but asks him outright why he's back. He tells her he's finished working for the garage in London and wants to work for himself in a garage business back in Weatherfield. A proud Annie is delighted at his ambition. Sandra tells Elsie she's going to the pictures. Maggie wonders if she should go and see Les. Annie boasts about Billy's plans. Maggie suggests Billy ask Alan about buying his Ashton-under-Lyne garage. At the party at Irene Barnes's flat, the three girls meet Frank Bradley and Judd Johnson. Frank takes a liking to Sandra. Albert goes back to the Rovers as Ken's "guest". Billy is introduced to Alan and asks if he knows any garages for sale. Alan tells Billy he'll show him around his own two-man operation. Annie doesn't throw Albert out but delights in telling him that Billy is not in any sort of trouble. She also drops Sandra in it when she tells Elsie that she and Lucille are supposedly babysitting. While Sandra enjoys dancing with Frank, Lucille can't stand Judd. Irene gets Colin Dickenson and his friend Harry to dance with Bet and Lucille. Frank invites Sandra on a trip to London with him and Judd as they're doing a driving job. She says she's fed up at home and agrees to set off with them at 6.00am the next day. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington Guest cast *Irene Barnes - Valerie Leigh *Frank Bradley - Tommy Boyle *Judd Johnson - Neil Kennedy *Colin Dickenson - David Whitworth Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Irene Barnes's flat Notes *First appearance of Billy Walker since 22nd January 1969. *Tommy Boyle makes one of several pre-Phil Jennings appearances as Frank Bradley. *Harry, the man Irene Barnes finds to dance with Lucille Hewitt, is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A son of the Street turns up again. But why? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,550,000 homes (1st place). Episode 1002